


wrists & recalibrations

by andthwip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky's Metal Arm Porn, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker takes the lead, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Warmth spreads over the mechanical parts, sending shivers down Bucky’s spine and straight to his cock. He clenches his jaw, determined not to let the gasp in his throat out. His cock jumps and Bucky can feel the pre-cum beading at the slit.Peter grips the sides of his arm, thumbing over the soldering he’s just done. Bucky bounces his knee, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers digging into his skin again, just as Peter runs his fingers down the crease of his elbow to his wrist, down his palm to almost massage his fingers.Bucky finally gasps out, unable to stop himself this time. “Pete.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246





	wrists & recalibrations

**Author's Note:**

> this story came from uhhh, how attracted i am to bucky's metal arm and the discord server i'm in is a bad influence so. Here we are.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it (:

Peter’s on his knees, hunched over. The light coming from his head torch is almost blinding, his little pink tongue peeking out through his lips as he solders the last of the metal panels back together.

Bucky would think he looks  _ cute _ if he wasn’t ready to come in his pants like a horny teenager copping a feel of their first boob. Peter’s either too nice to mention the obvious tenting in his sweats, or he’s too focused on Bucky's arm to have even noticed. Bucky hopes it’s the latter.

The kid sits back on his haunches, shoving the protective goggles up into his hair. Bucky would have laughed if he wasn’t gritting his teeth so hard, Peter looks like some kind of mad scientist. Which, in all honesty, isn’t far from what he actually is.

He turns the soldering iron off and places it on the bench, pulling off the too big gloves and abandoning them on the floor, looking up at Bucky.

“And we’re almost there! I just need to let it cool for a few seconds and feel the panels for any bits I might’ve missed,” Peter says with a grin. “How are you holding up?”

“M’Fine,” Bucky breathes through clenched teeth.

“Did I hurt you?” Peter frowns, backing away. 

“No -  _ No _ . Not at all, Pete,” he says back, flesh fingers digging into the meat of his thigh.  _ Quite the opposite _ .

Peter gave him a look that says  _ cut the bullshit _ and Bucky drops his head, pulling the leg of his sweats down a little to stop the bunching around his hard cock. There’s still no denying he's hard under the clothing. Peter’s still yet to notice it.

“M’gonna check the panels now, is that okay?” Peter asks, knee crawling closer and looking up at him through his lashes. He removes the goggles from his head, tossing them onto the bench.

Bucky can’t do anything but nod, not trusting his voice. Peter purses his lips into a line and settles his long fingers on the now cool metal, giving Bucky another look and prompting Bucky to nod again, a little more tightly. He can feel every bit of warmth on his arm radiating from Peter’s finger; he brushes over the plates and soldered parts with practiced ease. 

Warmth spreads over the mechanical parts, sending shivers down Bucky’s spine and straight to his cock. He clenches his jaw, determined not to let the gasp in his throat out. His cock jumps and Bucky can feel the pre-cum beading at the slit. 

Peter grips the sides of his arm, thumbing over the soldering he’s just done. Bucky bounces his knee, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers digging into his skin again, just as Peter runs his fingers down the crease of his elbow to his wrist, down his palm to almost massage his fingers. 

Bucky finally gasps out, unable to stop himself this time. “ _ Pete _ .”

The kid pulls back, letting Bucky’s arm fall limply over the side of the chair. “Shit -  _ Shit _ … Did I hurt you?”

“Feels  _ nice _ ,” Bucky manages through a clenched jaw. “ _ Too nice _ .”

“Oh,” is all Peter manages to squeak out. He trails his dark eyes over Bucky, stopping when he sees the tenting in his sweats. “ _ Oh _ .”

Bucky tries to say something but Peter stops him, gently taking his arm back into his hands. 

“I don’t - I don’t think -” Bucky pushes through, metal fingers curling into Peter’s touch. 

“Don’t think. Just - please don’t think, Buck. I wanna get you off,” Peter whispers, voice deep. Deeper than the older man’s ever heard it. “ _ Just like this _ .”

Peter’s leans down accenting every word with kitten licks to the tips of his fingers. Bucky’s breath hitches in his throat and Peter smirks, taking the tip of Bucky’s first finger into his mouth. 

“If you want me to stop.” Peter murmurs, thick lashes fluttering. “Just tell me.”

He moans when Peter swirls his tongue, taking the metallic digit deeper into the hot, wet heat of his mouth. 

Bucky feels  _ everything _ . 

“P - Peter - ” Bucky tries, but the kid takes his second finger into his mouth, his teeth ever so gently scraping over them. It drives Bucky  _ wild _ . “Don’t stop, don’t stop…  _ Please  _ don't stop .”

Peter hums around the digits, sending vibrations right through Bucky to his cock. It jumps, leaking a stream of pre-cum that dots the grey sweats he’s wearing. 

Bucky presses down onto the kid’s tongue and somehow his lips get tighter. Bucky’s hips jerk off the seat. He wants to fist his hands in Peter’s tawny hair but he’s not sure if he’s  _ allowed _ . 

He can’t mistake the bulge in the kid’s pants either – he’s almost as hard as Bucky. His mouth waters at the thought of Peter’s hard cock resting on his tongue as Bucky sucks him long and slow, taking him apart piece by piece. 

Peter pulls off, skimming his lips over the cool metal he didn't touch, his pink tongue sneaking out to  _ tease. _ Bucky feels himself getting close, his chest heaving, and there’s a thin layer of sweat covering his body. 

“Has no one ever touched you here before?” Peter asks, lips and tongue still trailing over the metal. 

It’s no secret Bucky is ashamed of his arm; he does his best to hide it. Rarely wearing short sleeved shirts, hiding the metal with gloves. It always made Peter sad.

He shakes his head and Peter looks up at him. “Has no one - have you not - never?”

“No one’s - no one’s ever done anything more than take it off or put it back on,” Bucky murmurs. “I take it off to let Stark and Shuri work on it.”

Peter hums again, pressing a kiss to his open palm. The noise reverberates through his arm again. Bucky moans. 

“And you had to wear it today for me to fix it. Did you know it gave you this kind of reaction?”

Bucky shakes his head. He’s  _ this _ close. He’s almost there. “ _ Peter, please _ .”

“Are you close?” Peter questions, a smirk toying at the corners of his mouth. “When was the last time you came,  _ soldier _ ?”

Bucky’s whole chest hitches, body seizing up with pleasure. This kid is going to be the absolute  _ death _ of him. He’s so, so,  _ so  _ fucking close from just  _ this _ . 

“The - the day -” Bucky swallows hard, eyes screwed shut as he tries to hold off a little longer. “The day before I - I fell from - from the train.”

Peter looks up at him, face faltering. Bucky notices the facade dropping slightly. 

“You’ve not - you’ve not come in seventy years?” Peter asks, eyes wide. Bucky shakes his head, bouncing his leg, and Peter smiles so prettily, wrapping his lips around his fingers again. He hums, lapping over the digits.

Bucky groans; he isn’t going to last like this. Not at all. His dick is leaking like a faucet, the spots on his sweats now full blown wet patches. 

Peter runs his other hand up the outside of Bucky’s arm, stopping to lightly squeeze the bicep.  _ Just enough  _ pressure for Bucky to whine, arching into the contact and thrusting his hips into nothing. 

It’s all over when Peter repeats the motion, but instead, he scrapes his nails lightly down Bucky's arm. Bucky jerks in the seat, his whole body stiffening. He groans low and gravelly, throwing his head back against the headrest as he cums untouched. 

Peter works him through it, peppering kisses up his arm and eventually onto his cheek as Bucky breathes heavily through his nose, chest heaving with every breath. 

“I’ve got you,” Peter whispers, nuzzling his face into the cold palm. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

Bucky shivers, whole body quivering under Peter’s soft touches.

After a few moments, when Bucky’s stopped twitching and he’s caught his breath, he turns to Peter with lidded eyes and grabs the kid’s face, pulling him in closer and mashing their lips together in a quick, dirty kiss. Bucky’s cock gives a valiant twitch when Peter moans into his mouth. 

The kid breaks away, moving around the chair to wrap Bucky’s arms around his neck and then to haul him up by the thighs onto his waist. Bucky gasps in-between kissing and biting his neck because  _ wow _ , Peter’s raw strength is  _ astounding _ ; he switches to balancing Bucky with one hand as he quickly clears a space on the bench behind them before settling the older man back down, kissing him dirtily, licking into his mouth and tasting him.

Bucky’s already half hard again, just by letting Peter tongue fuck into his mouth. Peter moves from his lips, kissing down the stubbled jaw, sucking down his body. He stops a few times to lick and suck a pebbled nipple, but eventually he sinks back down to his knees between Bucky’s legs, looking up at him with a toothy grin that could kill a man.

Peter yanks the sweats down his legs when he sees Bucky’s not wearing any underwear. The kid moans, pressing his face into his thigh. 

“Fuck, Bucky. I wanna lick you clean. Can - Can I?” Peter begs, mouthing closer and closer to where Bucky’s cum covered cock is balanced against his hip. 

“Yes. Yes  _ please _ .” Bucky gasps.

Yeah, the kid was definitely going to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to jani (& for giving me the title) & honey for beta-ing! if you're interested in seeing the hell pit we came up with this story, join our marvel thirst server. :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/XXyCaXC


End file.
